It was a sunny monday morning
by FAW
Summary: AU - Lauren has a normal life. She's happy. She's fine. Everything's normal. But she wants more. she wants to feel alive. she had listened to reason until this sunny monday morning. Destiny? Timing? Life is not always as simple as we would like.
1. Sunny monday morning

**NA : I wanted to write something about the indescribable feeling of warmth that you feel when you fall in love.**

**I will see where I will go with this story. If you like, don't hesitate to review =)**

* * *

.

.

.

I felt normal.

Just that. Normal.

Not angry, not burning, nothing more than fine. I was living my life, every day like the one before.

It was good. It was simple. Nothing complicated. Nothing to worry about.

I had a wonderful girlfriend, sweet, nice, a beautiful heart and a beautiful face. She was perfect.

I could spend hours to look at her smile, her eyes. Blue like the sea and deep like the sky above us.

I did love her, with all my heart. I was lucky to have her.

We had our tough times, of course. At the beginning. There was passion, it was new, it was intense. Then she broke my heart, but she was worth it, she was the kind of person you fight for. 'cause they have a pure heart, even if they make mistakes. We're only humans after all, right ?

It's not an excuse, I know. There's people who aren't. You know, human. They lost the right to carry this name. I know some. But it's another story.

Right now, all I knew is that I wanted to feel again. To feel alive. To feel the fire under my skin, my heart racing and my breath taken away.

I felt gulty to want something more, something else that I had. 'Cause I had everything I needed to be happy. To be fine. And I was. I was...

But is it a life if you don't try to reach what your heart crave for ?

Is it right if you let the fire inside of you die, slowly ?

Maybe a small fire is better than a great one ? Maybe it lasts much longer ? I think so... My scientific mind is arguing on that. I became a reasonable person since a few years.

Life is hard when you don't know what you want, what you need or who you are.

I had a good life, I had a wonderful girlfriend that I loved and who loved me. She was my heart and she was my friend too.

I had to enjoy what I had, and stop wanting something more.

'Cause you know what you lose, but you don't know what you get.

.

.

It was a sunny monday morning. The streets were full of life, even at 7am.

I went to my usual coffee shop, but today it was closed for repairs. As I needed my morning dose of caffeine, I went to the café across the street. The « Superb Coffee ». 'what a name ' I thought to myself. The beautiful woodwork on the front gave a real character and I wondered why I hadn't crossed the street sooner.

.

As I pushed the door, the smell of fresh coffee and the ambient noise of the espresso machine greeted me.

I spotted a table in the corner, near of the window, hit by the soft light of the morning. 'perfect.'

I walked there and sat down. The café was half-crowded, the ambient had something special. Something warm. Maybe the wood effect. Maybe something else. I couldn't place it.

.

A woman's voice brought me out of my mind.

.

« Geez, watch what you're doing dude, it's not water you just spilled, it's coffee ! Don't waste the coffee ! »

.

She wasn't really tall, but she had something impressive in her way to look at you with her blue ice eyes and cursing in russian.

I didn't pay attention at my left side, where's a woman was standing with a tray in hand. I couldn't see much of her features because of the morning light behind her. But I did hear her voice. A nice one. Like a cloud of milk.

.

« Morning, what can I get for you ? »

I wasn't fully awake because I needed some seconds to find my words. And the waitress noticed.

« Do you want the menu ? I think that's your first visit here. We have a lot of.. »

« Coffee. Sorry. Hi. I will take a coffee, please ?» I was babbling. Nonsense. I was definitely not awake today.

« Coffee it is. »

It must have been funny because I could hear her smile in her voice.

.

I grabbed my phone to check on my mails. I worked not so far from here, about 10 minutes walk.

.

The waitress was back with my coffee. She put it down on my table and when I lifted my head to thank her, I met her smile. This time I could see it. I could see her brown eyes, her dark hair, her dimple. I could see her.

My mouth was still open to say something. But I had forgot. I just closed it and nodded a thank you and smiled to her before she left with another smile and a quick head movement on her right. Body language. She was intrigued.

It was my turn to shake my head and I made a mental note to stop watching these tv shows.

.

I took a first sip of coffee. It was amazing. Much better than my old coffee shop on the other side of the road.

I kept the mug in my hand while I was watching people walked outside, on the street. I like the smell of coffee, especially in the first hours of morning.

It was time for me to leave. I sent a quick message to my girlfriend and was about to pay when I realized that I had left my money at home. I felt instantaneously embarrassed, I wasn't going to run away without paying, was I ? Well... I don't like to run, so it wasn't an option. And I didn't want to have the little russian cursing me for this life and the next because I didn't pay for this delicious coffee.

I walked to the bar, and cleared my voice.

« excuse me, it's embarrassing and it's a first time for me but I forgot my money this morning and... »

I couldn't finish, I was cut by the little woman.

« No money ? Do we look like a free-coffee bar ? Listen blondie, if you can't pay for le café.. »

It was her turn to be cut in her track.

« Kenz ', leave it already. I'm on it. Go see if you can wake Vex, seems he can't hear his phone. »

« Alright, alright ! But get the money or get the coffee back. » And with that, I received a death look that I was sure had just create holes.

« It's okay, she has a mouth as big as her heart. »

« Well, she must probably have a blue whale's heart then."

She laughed.

Did you ever heard something and then you realize that you could listen to it for the rest of your life and you know, you know that you will never be tired of it?

"Definitely a big blue whale."

I laughed too. We smiled to each other and for a few seconds I had forgot everything, even my name. Just for two seconds. But it was enough.

"I will pay you. I will pay for my coffee. I just wasn't really awake this morning, I think. I'm sorry."

She put her hand on my forearm and squeezed it a little.

"It's okay, really. You will just have to come back here tomorrow morning and take another coffee. I will make it count for two. See? No big."

And again I lost my ability to speak. I just nodded 'yes' and tried to fix my mind.

"Focus."

"Focus?"

'oh my.. I said it out loud!'

"Nothing. I'll be back."

"Did you just quote Terminator to impress me?" she bit her lower lip.

"I..I..Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm really late, I will come back tomorrow morning, I promise. Thank you for your kindness and your coffee. I have to go."

The only thing I remember is that I was walking as fast as I could without running.

It was a sunny monday morning.


	2. Two for one

**NA : Thanks for your reviews! I'm working everyday but I will do my best to post faster. It's not really long, but I will do my best for that too! Hope you enjoy this story. Thanks again for your review! still motivating! It's like a coffee-boost!**

.

* * *

.

.

_34...35...36..._ After the third time the light turned red I decided to cross the road to reach the Superb Coffee.

.

It's not that I was nervous – even if I was a little..to be honest – But there are times like this, you are at a crossroads and you have to make a choice. A choice that could change many lives. And it's you who will be the trigger. The change. A simple word but that has so profound impact. Some people fear change. They flee from it. But change is part of life. As the movement. Immobility is a form of refusal to be part of this eternal dance which leads beings in a whirlwind of life and fire ...

.

I pushed the door and walked in.

Again the gentle smell of fresh coffee, the same warmth and my table was still free.

I smiled, I already claimed this table as mine. After 2 days, what a rush.

.

.

As I sat down and put my bag on the chair next to me, a hot cup of coffee appeared before me.

"Morning, it's nice to see you again."

I couldn't control the smile on my face. It was an automatic response.

"Hi. Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome. If you need anything, just make a sign."

I nodded and watched her take another command at the table a few steps away from me.

She moved like the wind between the chairs and the tables, like she was dancing on a song that just her ears could hear.

I was captivated by this woman. And I didn't even know her name.

But it wasn't important...

I took a sip of coffee and looked at the thin layer of foam turn, following the movement of my spoon.

Since yesterday, I couldn't take her away from my mind, she was different. She had something that made me want to be around.

But I couldn't place it. This '_something_' she had.

Maybe we could be friend. Maybe I should go back to my old coffee shop.

'_Or maybe I should stop overthinking._' I replaced a strand of hair behind my ear and let out a sigh.

"You called?" The brunette was in front of me, smirking, one hand on her hips and the other on the back of the chair, offering a slightly indiscreet view. I adjusted my gaze to hers.

"I called?"

"I saw you make a move with your hand, so I decided to take that as a sign."

"Well, I suppose we can see signs everywhere when we want to..."

I spoke more for myself but my words seemed to hurt her somehow because she started to back off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean... Do you want a coffee?" I lifted my eyes on the ceiling because of my silliness..'_What's wrong with me.. Am I five?_'

"If I want a coffee?" She laughed, lightly. "It's the first time someone offers me a coffee here. I have to admit you intrigue me."

I could feel my cheeks blush, I wasn't use to it. I replaced another strand of hair behind my ear to cool me down.

"I usually have a more logical speech. I'm going to think that you put something special in your coffee."

"Only coffee and some love."

We shared a look for one second but it felt more.

"Well, Kenzi adds some vodka sometimes, but only at night."

"I'm fine with only love. I mean coffee. Well both is fine too. It's not that.."

"Hey, relax. Maybe you should stop caffeine..." She bit her lips and then handed me the bill.

I took it, avoiding any physical contact, for my own health. I looked and saw she had count 7 coffees.

"Seven coffees?" I frowned.

"That's right. One for yesterday. One for today. One for tomorrow. And the day after..."

Her hair fell over her shoulders, hiding her cheeks who took a warmer tint suddenly.

"So, I presume I must come all the week here for these coffees I'm going to pay now?"

"That's the idea..."

I couldn't control the smile on my face, she was being adorable and I could put my poker face on.

« I must say it's a good idea. I do enjoy your coffee. And this place has « un je ne sais quoi » that makes me want to come back. The atmosphere is kinda magic, if I can say so.»

I stood up and put the money on my table.

"I have to go, times is flying away in a blink of an eye when I'm here."

"Bo."

"Bow? What bow?"

She shook her head and let out a laugh.

"No, not a bow, I'm Bo. It's my name. Actually, my full name is Ysabeau, but I like it shorter."

The woman in front of me amazed me. She was so confident and yet she had something vulnerable somehow.

"It's a beautiful name. Nice to meet you Bo. I'm Lauren."

"Nice to met you too Lauren. Really."

She held out me her hand and I could see in her eyes that she was genuinely sincere.

This time I couldn't avoid the contact. I took a breath and I reached out to take her hand...

"Hola chica! Blondie, I hope you have money this time."

Her sudden arrival was startled me and stopped me in my tracks. Bo gave her a pat on the arm.

"Kenzi, it's not a way to welcome a client. Do you want to work – really work – to buy shoes and vodka or do you think you can show some courtesy?"

Bo was hiding a smirk but her friend didn't seem amused and stuck out her tongue.

She then turned to me and gave me a bright russian mafia smile : "I hope you enjoyed our coffee and time in our place and we will be glad to see you again."

I nodded, not knowing what to say and afraid to awake whatever was under her smile.

Bo whispered something in her ears and then she was gone as fast as she was come.

"Sorry for that."

"Don't be. She is very...passionate."

"She's not the only one to be. But I'm not that kind of passion."

The air was becoming really thick and I felt my internal temperature rising dangerously.

"I..hum.. I have to go. Work's calling."

"Go save the world Lauren." Her dimple was back in force. I swallowed hard.

"Well, maybe not 'saving'... 'Helping' should be more accurate."

"Really? Who are you Lauren of table 7?"

"Table seven?" Where did my brain has gone? Bo pointed me the number on my table.

"Oh, yes. Seven. Hum, I'm an ordinary woman who works in the Center Hospital. I'm a doctor. "

"Indeed, you are helping the world. I don't want to make you late at work now that I know there's people who need you."

"I should go, yes. Thank you for your.." She cut me off.

"..coffee. And you're welcome."

We shared a smile and then I headed to the exist. Something was growing in my stomach. Maybe I should reduce my caffeine... My hand was on the door when I heard someone coming behind me, almost running.

"After work. I have a break between 6pm and 9pm. If you want to offer me a coffee. As you were offering, a few minutes ago."

Indeed, I did offer her a coffee. '_What was wrong with me?_' I couldn't think straight. I was struggling between reason and desire. I really wanted to take a coffee with her. But I couldn't do it. Not like that. It wasn't fair for..

"But it's not an obligation Lauren... If you want to come after work, you know I'm here, you have my schedule of the day. And otherwise, I see you tomorrow morning."

How amazing she was.

"That depends on the amount of work I will have today. If I can, I will pass by. Have a good day Bo."

And with that, I saw the brightest smile that I had never seen in my life.

"Get out of here doctor, work's calling."

.

.

.

The sunlight caressed my face but the warmth I felt was of an entirely different nature.


	3. After work

**NA: thanks for your reviews! I think I will post short chapters, but more often. Well, I will see how it goes. Let me know what you think. And coffee FTW !**

.

* * *

.

.

It was almost 7pm, the day has been busy. I was writing some reports but my mind was shifting to the Superb Coffee and the beautiful waitress who worked there.

_'My day work would finish in 10 minutes, should I go there after? For just one coffee? What could possibly go wrong with that? I'd stay few minutes and then I'd go home. A friendly coffee after my shift.'_

I didn't have a lot of friends. Work and all.. It was hard for me to socialize. And Nadia wasn't really a sharing person when it came to me. I let out a sigh and dropped my pen on my desk.

I stretched out my legs and let me fell back on my chair, looking at the light that sizzled on the ceiling.

_**BIP BIP**_

I startled at the sound of my bipper. My work was over today. I went to change and put my casual clothes. I passed by the reception to see if everything was right before I left.

"Doctor Lewis, your day is over?"

"Yes Susie, it seems to be a quiet evening tonight, hope it will stay that way."

"Me too. By the way, did you see the new schedule of the week? there has been a few changes."

I took a look on the board at her right.

"No, I didn't get the memo. Doctor Rosenberg is back from her vacation already?"

"Yes, she asked to have extra hours and as you didn't take your days off... Mr. Ash has suggested to.."

"I see. Well.. Some days off should be nice. Thank you Susie to let me know. Have a nice evening."

"You too Doctor Lewis."

.

.

After passing the hospital doors, the fresh air was well welcomed. I needed space. I needed to breathe, fully. Well, I concur that the city's air wasn't the best place to fully breathe but I took what I had.

One hand in my leather jacket and the other, holding my shoulder bag, I let my feet lead me the way.

The city's sounds surrounded me, the food's smell - chinese, hot dogs, hot coffee...- '_Coffee_'.

As I thought that, I realized I was standing a few steps away from the Superb Coffee. I checked out my watch - 7:35pm - '_she is still on her break..._'

I took a breath.. "it's just a coffee."

Now in front of the café, I could see Kenzi at the bar, making some entertainment with vodka bottles? And there, in the corner, a tiny smile on her face, I saw her. I felt my heart missed a beat. The light on her face, the way her hair were pulled in a poney tail. She checked out at her wrist and let out a small sigh. Her smile fell, just a little, it was almost unnoticeable. I felt guilty, I didn't know why.

.

I was coming in when I felt my phone vibrate. It was Nadia. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hi sweetie, yes I finished my work. How was your day? Really? it's awesome, I'm glad for you! It was about time, just saying. It's them who are lucky to work with you. Of course we will celebrate this. You did? Yes I see where it is. I just have to change and I will met you there. Well, I'd just have to run to make it in time but what is life without some challenges, right? I'm on my way. Me too."

When I hung up with Nadia, people were getting out of the coffee and between them, I saw Bo, inside. And she saw me. We shared a look. A smile appeared on her face, bright, genuine.

I smiled back, but I could feel my heart sink.

The door closed and with it, my heart. I started to step back and walk my way back at home.

.

.

It was not the time yet. It's all about timing. Too soon. Too late. When is it the right time? When are we ready to met someone special?

We live our life, just like that. Day after day. Making choices, going at work, talking to people. Smiling, laughing, crying. Falling in love. Then time goes by and routine falls in our life. And we start to see each day like the one before. We take everything as granted. Time becomes trivial and so do we.

It was how I felt. I felt helpless. I made my own cage, sort of.

.

I was waiting for the green light, to cross the street. I was here and nowhere at the same time. Just lost in thought and that's when I felt a warm and gentle touch on my right arm.

I looked around and met Bo's worried eyes.

"Lauren... everything's alright?"

I freezed. I could feel people moving beside us, but there was only her and I.

I could see she was getting worried because of my silence.

"Hey Bo.. I'm sorry. I was going to drink a coffee but I ..erm.. I had a call and I had to go. I still have to. I'm sorry..."

I looked down to the pavement, avoiding her gaze for a few seconds.

"It's okay Lauren.." There was a silence and she added "I'm glad you tried. I mean, you were almost in, next time should be the good one."

we shared a light laugh and I became lost in her brown eyes.

"I have to go, my break is almost over and the night is going to be busy apparently and Kenzi..well.. She's Kenzi."

"Yes, she a phenomenon for sure. And I have to hurry too or I'm going to be late. And running is not my strength so.."

"So we should go.. Be careful on your way home Doctor. See you tomorrow morning."

"See you soon Bo..'

.

And like that, we split. She was heading back up to her life and I was doing the same.

.

But even the smallest changes could have the biggest consequences.

The only thing needed is time.


	4. Just want to see you again

**NA : first Bo's POV. and Lauren's too. Sorry for the late, ****toothache is a b*tch for the writing****.**

**Thanks again for your reviews, still appreciate. Have a nice reading and let me know your thoughts.**

.

* * *

.

**Bo's POV**

As I made my way back to the Superb Coffee, I looked back. I catched one last sight of Lauren before she disappeared at the corner.

I couldn't help but feel the strong pull for her. I was glad to be able to see her, even if it was for a few minutes. It was worth it. She was worth it.

I let the air of the Superb Coffee warmed me up. The night was fresh and I only had a black top when I ran to Lauren, outside. I went behind the bar and grabbed a towel that I put on my shoulder.

Kenzi looked at me and threw me a glass that I catched. I smiled at her. She then showed me the bottle in her hand and I nodded. With a master's move, she made slide the bottle on the bar to the other side, straight in my hand. I served myself a shot of vodka and begun my night shift.

The evening had been busy, but my mind had escaped several times.

I wished she was here. My eyes had looked towards the table 7, replaying the first time I saw her.A glass in one hand and a towel in the other, I didn't hear my best friend coming next to me.

"Sooo, what's up Bo-Bo? You've been somewhere else the all evening." Kenzi sat in front of me, her elbows on the bar, her head in her hands, waiting for me to answer.

I stared at her, thinking of what she just said and what I had in mind and I just saw her smile...

"Earth to Bo, do you copy?" She snapped her fingers under my nose and I startled.

"Yeah.. yeah, sorry Kenz. I.. nothing big, I'm just tired, maybe I get the flu."

The little russian pushed her way back from me and made a cross with her fingers.

"don't share the flu, keep it for yourself okay? I don't like being sick. My nose goes all niagara falls, I can't eat much and with medics, I can't drink. No sickness for the flawless."

I laughed.

"Kenzi? Never change."

"Oh Bo-Bo, even if I tried I couldn't."

I leaned and kissed her forehead.

"hey! what did I just say?! No flu sharing!"

We cleaned up the bar and closed the place.

Kenzi and I were living together. She was like my sister. We found each other at a moment in our life where we were lost. Family wasn't our strength. She had run from hers when she was fourteen, and I left mine when I was eighteen. You can't choose your blood family, but you can choose your friends. Kenzi was my heart family. And I was hers. We've made a silent promise to be here for each other, no matter what and no matter when.

Our home was a few blocks away from our work. On the outside, it looked like an abandoned house, but inside, it was the best place in the world. At least, for us.

Kenzi made some sandwiches, and put her favorite zombie movie on the tv. After one hour, I just left my best comatose friend on the sofa and went to my room.

After a quick shower, I let myself fall on the bed, looking to the ceiling. My arms were spread on the entire bed. It was huge but empty. My thoughts were racing, or it was my heart? I didn't know.

All I knew was I wanted to see her again.

I wanted to know more about Lauren. I wanted to know her.. and I wanted her to know me.

I couldn't even explain it to me. I just felt it that way. It was warm, it was soft. It was here, deep inside, growing with every day.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

After a few minutes I fell asleep, dreaming about ocean, wind and a strange and distant sound.

I came earlier at work this morning. Kenzi was still asleep, she had drink a little too much last night. I opened the coffee and the first clients came along. It was a rainy day, but I didn't mind. Actually I like the rain. I find it peaceful and magical somehow.

I looked at the clock on the wall, she should be here in a minute.

As I made some coffee for clients at the bar, the news on the tv above it showed that a storm was coming on the east cost. We saw images of the ocean and huge waves. The wind was blowing wild. And it reminded me of my dream, not quite the same thing but still.

I took a look to her table. It was still free. She was late. I frowned. I couldn't imagine Lauren being late. Well... Not when she wasn't talking to me. I smiled at this thought but then, I couldn't help but feel a new emptiness.

The morning was over, and she didn't came.

I went to her table and cleaned it up. Someone had been there, but it wasn't Lauren. I lifted my head and checked out, see if there was clients, but there was only me.

I sat down, where Lauren sat, and let out a breath that I was holding without noticing.

My eyes drifted to the window and I watched the rain falling against it.

People were walking outside, umbrellas dancing in a silent ballet.

In a whisper I let out a few words..." I guess I miss her..."

And with that I stood up and went back to my work.

.

* * *

.

**Lauren's POV**

I walked faster and disepeared behing the corner. I needed to stop. I needed to gather my thoughts. I leaned back to the wall, taking a deep breath. What was going on? Why did I feel that?

A cool gust of wind swept the street and I started to walk again. Faster and faster.

I went home and changed. The restaurant was overcrowded and I began to suffocate a little. Nadia saw me and waved me to join her. I did.

I kissed her on the cheek and apologized for my late.

The dinner was nice. She told me about her new project, a future exposure and her partnership with one of the most prominent galleries in the city. I was really happy for her. This was what she wanted the most. She asked me about my work and I told her that one of my colleagues had returned sooner so I 'won' a few days of vacation. The rest of the evening was filled with usual conversation.

It was nice. I did spent a good evening, except the overcrowd factor.

We get home and Nadia kissed me. She whispered me in the ear « I miss you. », and started to unbutton my shirt.

« I had a long day sweetie... »

« And tomorrow you don't work... You will have time to rest then... » And she took off my shirt and my bra at the same time. I could see she wanted me. I smiled softly. She took my hand and leaded us to the bedroom.

I was lying on the bed, looking to the ceiling. Nadia was asleep beside me, her back to my right side. I didn't know why but my thoughts went to Bo's smile. I could see it when I closed my eyes.

I felt something inside of me. Something ached and at the same time something was pulling me.  
I loved Nadia. I did. But... something was missing. I turned my head to look at her. She was such a good person. I was lucky to have her. She was sweet with me. She was my girlfriend and my friend too. It was good with her. It was simple. A gentle love. But passion ? No... But that didn't mean it was less worth it.

After a moment, still watching the ceiling told to myself that I wanted to see her again. I just wanted to see her. I fell asleep with this last thought.

This night I dreamed about streets, cross-roads, coffee and city lights.


	5. Second chance

**NA : Thanks again for your reviews! I'm always glad to read you. Sorry for the late.. Life can be very time consuming, as much as work.. but here we go !**

.

* * *

.

I turned my head to the left and saw the time.. 6 a.m... I was used to wake up early. I had almost forgot it was my day off.

I could heard my girlfriend sleep beside me, but my eyes stayed on the red numbers. And then, just like that, I thought about Bo. I saw her smile, her hair moving with every step she took. I saw her eyes lighten when she looked at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

She made me feel.  
I couldn't stay in bed, I wasn't falling asleep again. My epiphysis was awake and so did I.

I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I needed to refresh my thoughts, to clear my head.

While I was looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but ask to myself what I was doing.. why I was feeling this.. What all of this meant.

Turning off the light, I went to the kitchen. It was 6:50 a.m. I needed a coffee. I started to fill up the water to do it when .. I don't know.. when I felt the urge to go outside, walk in the street.

I stopped what I was doing, I took my leather jacket and get out.

The fresh air hit me in the face, it was good. Hands in pocket, I looked around. People were going to work, some were smiling, some were reading paper, a couple where holding hands and I sighed with a tiny smile. Like I was looking across the street, I didn't see what was coming...

I felt something hit my legs, I just had time to look down and with reflexes, I catched up the little boy who had run right into me.

« Charles ! What did I say to you a hundred of times.. Don't run when we're on the sidewalk. »

« Sorry mommy... »

I gave a smile to the little one and looked up to his mom.

« It's alright. Hope he's fine. »

The boy nodded and took her mom's hand. She gave him a look. « what do we say when we run into people ? »

« I'm sorry ma'am. »

I smiled again. « It's okay Charles. Just be careful. »

The woman, a tall blonde, classy, shared a smile with me.

« Please, forgive my son. He's excited to go to school and see his friends. »

« No need to forgive anything. I can understand his excitment. Have a nice day. »

She nodded and wished me the same, and I started to walk again.

Ten minutes later I was there. On the other side of the road was the Superb Coffee.

I didn't even realized that I was smiling. I reached the crosswalk , the traffic light was already red so it was good. Just when I was going to cross, a car get out from nowhere and hit the person who was just a few steps before me. I blinked, my adrenaline was in high speed in my blood system. I didn't thought too much, and my doctor side took the lead. I ran towards the victim, knelt and started to check his vitals...

**_2 hours later._**

This morning I never made it to the Superb Coffee. I went straight to the hospital, with the victim.

Unfortunately, injuries were too severe.

I didn't know how many time I was in the corridor, sitting, eyes in the vacuum. I heard a familiar voice and it took me a moment to realize that Dr. Rosenberg was sat next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dr. Lewis? Lauren..? Are you alright?"

"I..uhm, I.. it's just." I had radom thoughts, nothing made sense.

"Hey.. it's okay.. Sometimes things happen. Sometimes we can help and sometimes it's just not enough.."

My head fell into my hands like a stone in a lake, and I breathed in and out to calm me down.

« It's not that Willow. Well it is, but it's not just that.. It.. It could have been me.. I could have been dead. »

Dr. Rosenberg just looked at me, without saying anything.

« I was just a few steps behind him.. If this little boy didn't have ran into me this morning I... »

« But it wasn't you Lauren. You're here. Alive. A little bit shaken but... »

« I know.. »

She stood up and gave me a smile.

« Take that like a second chance. Live the life you choose. The life you want. Do what makes you happy. What makes you feel alive. Because we never know.. »

« We never know when it could end. »

« Exactly»

I saw a sad smile on her face and I couldn't place it.

"I've gotta go. It's my day off after all."

I called Nadia to let her know what had happened. She freaked out and told me to stay put and she was going to pick me up.

The latest words of Dr. Rosenberg were still in my mind. A second chance.

**_3 days later._**

"I don't know..."

She took my hands in hers.

"It's just for one week Lauren. And I have to go. This new project is really important to me. A chance like this happens just once in a life."

"You're right. I know you're right. But can't you go a few days later? I still have five days off."

"Well, you could come with me..." She pulled me to her and kissed me on the neck.

"You know that I can't go this far from the city... If the Hospital needs me..."

"They can call another doctor Lauren. You're not the only one, do you?"

I closed my eyes, taking a breath. We have had this discussion several times.

Nadia let go of me and took her baggage.

"You don't have to leave like that Nadia..."

"No, I don't have too, but I want to."

Silence fell between us.

I was still behind the counter and she had her hand on the door.

"Listen Lauren... I'm not stupid you know."

"I've never said that!" I took a few steps forward.

"Something has changed between us. I don't know... Maybe I'm wrong but..."

She looked at me above her shoulder. I was still silent. Not knowing what to say.

"Nadia, I..."

"Lauren, it's okay... Maybe these few days will help us to figured out all of this."

She was right... She was so much mature than me about this.

She closed the door behind her and I stayed here. Alone. In my kitchen.

My eyes still on the door, a laugh escaped from my mouth. A sad one. Then tears fell.

I took a glass and poured me some red wine. I needed to forget how shitty I felt.

Well, it get worst. Drinking alone was not the smartest idea I've got.

My phone was on the counter. I took it and dialed my only friend's number.

"Giuseppe's Pizza, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, Good evening. Uhm, I'm sorry, I've made a wrong number." I hung up.

I pinched the brigde of my nose. I needed a drink. A strong one.

I tried again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tamsin, it's me."

"Lauren, everything's alright?"

"Yes. No..."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Actually, I was thinking to go out. I need to change air."

"Okay. I can be here in 15 minutes."

"Perfect. Thank you..."

"No need. Get dressed, we're going to get tanked."

_**1 hour later.**_

"And then I threw an apple at him, like rocket fast kind of apple you know. And he fell straight on on the ground" She was laughing, tears and all. "And his face crashed in a big p..."

Tamsin stopped in her tracks, she was choking on her peanuts. She grabbed her drink and emptied it.

"Tamsin, are you alright?" I stifled a laugh. I took a sip of mine, still watching my friend who gave me dead look.

"Oh come on, the great detective Frozen has been stopped by a peanut."

I dodged a handful of peanuts and couldn't keep my laugh any longer.

"Don't call me like that or I will call you doctor Hotpants again and everywhere!"

After a moment, and some drinks later, the conversation came with a more serious tone, paradoxically.

"She just left me like that. I know she's right but.. It doesn't mean it's less.. you know..."

"Hm... No, I don't." She straightened up and stared at me.

"You don't?" I wasn't in control of all my abilities but I was still able to make sense, right?

"Nope. I mean Lauren, do you know what you want? Or don't want, whatever..."

"Well, it's not like I have thought about it you know."

"That's maybe the problem."

"It's not a problem. And even if it was, every problem has its solution."

"Nailed it, Einstein."

"I need to pee." I got up and for a few seconds the floor wasn't that solid it should have been.

"Go ahead champion, I know you can do it. Follow the white rabbit."

I could hear the blonde laugh.

"Oh, don't do Matrix on me or I will bend you with my mind."

"Go Lauren!" And with that, a burst of peanuts landed on my butt.

I slalomed between people and finally reached the restroom.

Lucky for once, nobody was there. As I got to the sink to wash my hands and freshen up a bit, I heard the door open. I closed my eyes for a minute, to relax from the cold water I put on my face.

"Lauren?"

_'Great.. Now I hear her voice in my head and I'm not even asleep...better and better Lewis...'_

"Lauren, everything's okay?"

I felt a gentle touch on my arm. _'I can even feel her..'_ I opened my eyes and I saw her in the mirror. Bo. Bo was standing behind me, her hand on my arm and looking at me with concern. 'Damn it!'

"Bo..." It came out in a whisper. I was still looking in the mirror. Seeing her and I, next to each other. I had lost myself in this picture.

When you look in a mirror, you can see a lot of things. You can see your physical form, your face, what you look like. But it's more than that. It's you looking through yourself. You see beyond the veil of one reality. You see everything you try to hide. Everything you did, you do, you will do. You see your fears, your desires, your dreams lost a long time ago. You see memories, and sometimes you see nothing. Just emptiness.

What I saw this night in the mirror was something that will haunt me for a very long time...


	6. Emergency only

**NA : thx for your patience, I know it takes time and it's not really a big slab every time, but I try to do my best =) English isn't my birth language so I need a lot of coffee to make my brain think in english. (and when you drink wine, you start to think in french, don't you?) It makes sense for me.. lol**  
**So here we go, I hope you will enjoy this and feel free to review. Thanks for you time and for reading it.**

I didn't realize that I was now facing Bo. Her hand had slipped from my arm and was resting on her side.

Neither of us had spoken yet. I could feel my breath speeding up with seconds.

I got lost in her brown eyes.. Then I saw her lips moving, maybe to say something but no words came out.

We looked at each other like we're about to kiss. And for a second, I thought we would.

But someone opened the door and went to the sink beside us. And just like that, the moment was gone.

I cleared my throat and took a step back, well as much as I could because of the sink behind me.

Bo spoke first.

"It's nice to see you Lauren." Her smile was still warm, gentle, like her eyes.

"Me too. I mean it's nice to see you too." And here we are.. I was babbling again. Alcohol wasn't helping either.

"I'm a bit surprised to see you here though." She bit her lips and pushed herself closer to me to let access to the restroom for another woman. I could smell her perfume. Intoxicating . I was hypnotized by her lips, I couldn't help but stare.. And she noticed, of course.

"You're staring, doctor." I blushed instantly.

"I come here sometimes, to clear my mind and relax and clear my mind." She smiled wildy, sending butterflies directly in my stomach.

"You said it twice. Are you a little drunk Lauren?" She was still really close to me and I forced myself to look into her brown eyes.

"I am not. My blood system is just overloaded with tequila." I tried to stay serious but failed gloriously and started to laugh. That's when Bo put a strand of hair behind my ear and let her hand on my cheek. Her skin was warm, electricity coursing in my body. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling, long forgotten... When I opened them again, Bo's lips were a few inch from mine.

Her eyes dove into my eyes and I could feel her inside. She put her other hand in the curve of my back and held me closer. Her breath became my breath, her arms became my world and her lips would be my death and rebirth. I leaned to her, shutting my eyes... But Bo stopped me and cupped my face with both of her hands. She rested her forehead on mine and let a breath out. It was my turn to hold her face.

"What's wrong Bo?" Her hands went deeper in my hair.

"Nothing's wrong. On the contrary..." I was pulled by her lips again, I just wanted to taste her. The desire was so strong that I cursed myself in my mind.

"So, why don't you..." She lifted her head and put a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I want you to remember. I want you with a tequila free blood system when we..." I looked at her with astonishment while she was searching for her words. She looked down and whispered "This is special to me..." I wasn't sure of what she said, tequila, emotions, adrenaline. My body was a place of chaos right now.

"What did you say Bo?" My voice was soft and I lifted her face to make her look at me.

"You are special to me... Lauren." It came in a whisper but it was loud in my mind, so strong in my heart. I couldn't say anything. I only could stare in her eyes, searching for answers that I didn't even know the questions. Seconds felt like hours. I wasn't mine anymore.

"Bloody hell Lauren, did you lose your way out of the..." Tamsin was cut in tracks by what she saw. She crossed her arms over her chest and sent me this look. "Well, well, well, look what I found." She couldn't help but smirked. The blushing was back in forth and I cleared my throat.

"Tamsin, don't be a bitch." She put her hand over her heart.

"Ouch, who's the bitch now?" Then she made her way out. I sighed hard and brushed some hair to calm down.

"I'm sorry..." I said to Bo, who seemed lost. "She's my best friend. The only one I have. Except if pizza also count." I tried to ease the situation and it worked. Bo let out a laugh.

"You can definitely count pizza. Kenzi would be agree with that." We shared a smile and she took a few step backward. "You should probably go back to your friend."

I turned to the woman next to me who was fixing some lipstick issue. "Excuse me, could I borrow your red for a second?" She gave me her lipstick and I turned around to face Bo who had curiosity written on her face.

"Erm, Lauren are you sure you..." I cut her off and took her hand in mine. Then I started to write my number on her forearm. "What are you doing doctor..?"

I smiled at her, proudly. "Prescription ."

"For what?" I could hear the seduction in her voice. She saw the number and guessed what it was.

"For emergency." I bit my lips and started to walk to the exit.

"What kind of emergency?" I heard her shout out, the music from outside covering partially our voices.

I looked at her above my shoulder and said "It's up to you to figure this out." Her tongue traveled her bottom lip while she gave me a bright smile. She was really intoxicating... And with that, I was gone.

I made my way back to the table and I could already see Tamsin waiting to ask me hundred of questions. I ignored her look and sat next to her.

"oh, tequila!" The glass in my hand, I could feel her burning gaze on my left.

"Lauren?! What was that, back there?!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing." I felt something hitting my cheek and saw Tamsin with her hand filled with peanuts.

"Talk. Now!" I drank my tequila but kept the glass in my hand, fidgeting with it.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know what it was." The blonde smiled at me and put some peanuts in her mouth.

"Well, it was you with your hands all over a certain beautiful brunette." I felt my cheeks flushed

"oh shut up.."

"what?! it's true, I saw it. Do you know her or your charisma is in full gear tonight?" I laughed and struck her arm.

"I do know her. Sort of. She works at the coffee shop where I go before work." Tamsin arched an eyebrow.

"Apparently, it's more than just coffee between you two. She wants to be your spoon Doctor Love." She bursted into laughs and I followed her.

"I didn't know you where such a poet Detective Frozen." I put a hand on my head. "wow, no more tequila for me tonight, I can't feel my lips and my head is like in a centrifuge."

I felt Tamsin's hand on my shoulder. "yeah, come on, I take you home. And don't throw up in my car."

Tamsin dropped me at my apartment and I was now lied down on my bed, half naked because I struggled to take off my clothes.

"Great, Lewis. I can do surgery but I can't take off my left boot."

I talked out loud to myself and nothing but my voice echoed in the room.

After several minutes of combat with these pieces of clothes, I took a hot shower and slided between the sheets of my bed. Water made its work, I was now thinking more clearly than a moment before and my mind drifted to the encounter with Bo.

"Bo..."

Instinctively I covered my face with the other pillow next to me. _What was I thinking ?!_

_'I have lost my brain', _I couldn't find another explanation.

I could see her lips barely away from mine, her warm breath...

"stop!" I threw the pillow across the room and killed a poor innocent lamp... _I'll have to clean the mess tomorrow_... My karma was bad. I almost kissed her... I wanted to... All my body wanted to... and more than my body, if I was honest. But I wasn't ready to face this.

I switched off the light and at the exact moment, my room was lighted up by my phone's screen.

I took it in my hand and saw a text message from an unknown number.

I read it, and with each word, my heartbeats grew faster.

- '_Doctor, I think I have an emergency. I can't sleep because I'm haunted by a beautiful vision. She's blonde, beautiful eyes, beautiful smile and I just can't take my mind off her. Any suggestion, cure? Bo._'

I stared the phone and went through the message several times.

_what am I doing..._

I started to write her back.

- '_Well, your case seems to be a Problem Sleepiness, and for that I can only suggest you to take a hot shower and go to bed and to drift into some curative dreams... it works for me_.'

I sent the text without thinking too much. I bit my lips and put the phone next to me. I took a deep breath to calm the rising heat that started to run across my entire body.

The room was illuminated again by the phone.

I felt a new urge.

- '_Are you sure this is purely scientific, doctor..?_'

I smiled, I couldn't help. she made me smile and it felt so good.

- '_I'm always purely scientific in my recommendations... except perhaps...'_

- '_Except for what..?'_

- '_It's getting late Bo, and my brain is on low battery right now. It would be wiser for me to wish you a good night and sweet dreams.'_

- '_Then it'll be for another emergency talk. Sleep well Lauren.'_

- '_Goodnight Bo.'_

I let out a sigh. I felt more relaxed than I had ever been for a long time. I was putting my phone on my bedside table when I received another text.

- '_Coffee?'_

- '_What? Now?'_

- '_lol not now. Tomorrow morning?'_

- '_Well, technically we are tomorrow early morning.'_

- '_So it's yes.'_

- '_No.'_

- '_No amazing coffee?'_

- '_No, yes. I mean I don't know.'_

- '_Well, let me know. We can do delivery.'_

- '_Really?'_

- '_sure.'_

- '_I will let you know.'_

- '_night.'_

- '_night.'_

I felt asleep a few minutes later. A warm feeling growing inside me.

Everything seems to be exhausting me, no matter how much sleep or how much coffee I drank or how long I lied down, something inside me seemed to have given up. My soul was tired.

But since Bo... Since I met her, there was this new spark. Like a new world waiting for me to give it a chance to live and blossom.


End file.
